magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
MEGA Issue 2
MEGA Issue 2 was released on October 1992, cover dated November 1992 and cost £1.95. This issue covered the Mega Drive and some Mega CD coverage. Mega City (News) Every Second Issue Counts - (6) Why Are Carts So Expensive? - 1¼ pages (6-7) :And more to the point, can we expect prices to drop? One politician says that he can make it happen. Meanwhile , we show you where your money goes... From Neil West, outside Westminster (er, sort of) Excellent NES Games: Micro Machines, Fantastic Dizzy - (8) Virgin Offer Another World - (8) Gods and Outlander: Coming from America - (9) MiG-29 Fulcrum - Chocs Away! - (9) Busman's Holiday: Games Tester: Danny Curley - (9) Voyage to the Bowels of the Back Catalogue: Heavy Nova (Mega-CD) - (10) International Rugby - it's Scrummy - (10) Bizarre Characteristics: Batman, Alien, Terminator and Bart Simpson joysticks - (10) Road Riot from Tengen - (10) Lights!...Camera!...Cue!: Sega Movie Games rebranded - (10) Taz-Mania on telly - (11) Mic and Mac are Virgins!: Global Gladiators - (11) Street Fighter 2 - One Step Nearer... - (11) 52 Games on Just One Cart! - (11) The Future Entertainment Show - 2 pages (12-13) Mega CD Update *Wing Commander - (8) *Police Quest II, Leisure Suit Larry - (9) *After Burner III, Terminator 2: The Arcade Game - (10) *Pit-Fighter 2, King's Quest - (11) Previews Road Rash II - 1 page (28-29) Ragnarok, The Humans - 1 page (30) Lotus Turbo Challenge - 1 page (31) Risky Woods ½ page (32) Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) The Charts - 1 page (14) Interview: So Does Dominik Diamond really know what he’s talking about, or what? - 2 pages (18-19) :He's watched by twice as many people as Jonathan Ross! On TV chat shows he's become the video game 'champion' in battle against angry parents, concerned teachers and decrepit politicians. But is he the right man for the job? Neil West knows how to find out... Inspect A Gadget - 6 pages (20-25) :So, you've got a Mega Drive. Are you gonna stop there? Of course not. Well, if you're in need of a widget, a wodget, a whatsisname or even a thingumybob, then here's the complete up-to-date and downright essential guide to Mega Drive accessories. Top 100 - 7 pages (82-88) Mega Mouth (Letters) - 4 pages (96-99) Shut Down - 1 page (106) Reviews Other Details G = Graphics, S = Sound, GP = Gameplay, GS = Game Size, A = Addiction. Tips Mega Play - 3 pages (68-70) Rip 'n' Tip *The Revenge of Shinobi - 2 pages (71-72) *Chuck Rock - 2 pages (73-74) Mega Medic - 4 pages (76-79) Arena - 1 page (80) Adverts Sega Power - 1 page (75) Super Play Issue 1 - 1 page (81) Other Credits Art Editor :Amanda Cook Deputy Editor :Andy Dyer Staff Writer :Paul Mellerick Production Editor :Ashley Young Contributors :Stuart Campbell, Adrian Price, Richard Longhurst, Andy Lowe Publisher :Steve Carey Issues Category:Mega magazine issue Category:Contains Mega Drive Reviews Category:Contains Mega CD Reviews